


battleground baby

by wonnietv (heoneybee)



Series: kihyungwon bingo [6]
Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 12:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heoneybee/pseuds/wonnietv
Summary: the one where hyungwon is adorable, kihyun has a major crush and minhyuk is about to be killed by him for being a cockblocker.





	battleground baby

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i dont know the first thing about battleground
> 
> also: fucking bingo got all 6 squares

 

_in front of you is a battlefield. you hear pained screams. you hear the sound of weapons like thunder. your hands are steady upon your own as you crouch in temporary safety. it’s a fleeting feeling that fills you with a numbness, right down to the tip of your fingers._

 

_there’s a noise right next to you, the sound startling loud against the calm that settled all around. you turn your head but see no one. you’re painfully aware that this must mean that they found you, that there’s no turning back now. you need to move. your limbs feel like lead, immobile and exhausted. the tree you hid behind offers you no more protection as you step into the open field._

 

_one, two, three steps in and you feel elated, the adrenaline pumping through your veins._

 

_then, suddenly: the whiz of a bullet right to the back of your head and you fall._

 

_the screen flashes._

 

_game over._

 

silence fills their living room as hyungwon stares at the television screen and kihyun knows that it’s only the quiet before the storm. his bottom lip is already pursing, a frown tugging between his hidden brows that makes his face resemble an utterly devastated toddler. it’s cute enough to witness; at least until hyungwon turns and directs those accusing doe eyes straight at him.

 

“i only just really entered the game, kihyun!” he whines and kihyun bites the inside of his bottom lip to keep from grinning.

 

“i know, but you can’t expect me to wait around for you until you kill me, right? you said you don’t want me to let you win.” hyungwon huffs and drops the controller on his lap, the purse of his lips ever-present as he rubs at his eyes. changkyun has been teasingly calling hyungwon _battleground baby_ since he started playing and while hyungwon sometimes started to sulk at the title he earned, kihyun can’t help but think it’s perfectly fitting. 

 

it’s endearing in a way that makes his chest swell; he knows it’s a crush and has known it’s a crush since the first time hyungwon smiled at him, unabashed. he knows by the flutter of his heart that feels like the wings of a hummingbird whenever hyungwon’s fingers circle around his, his body leaning into kihyun’s. melting. the trust he’s shown makes the tips of his fingers tingle and he knows he feels proud but has a hard time distinguishing what the warmth that fills and spreads throughout his whole body means. 

 

he leans forward to place his own and hyungwon’s controllers on the coffee table before placing a soothing hand on hyungwon’s back.

“how about we get some ice cream now, hm? we’ve been playing for a while and i feel like you could really use a snack.” he says, rubbing a hand along hyungwon’s spine. the mumbled ‘okay’ he gets as an answer finally prompts him a smilie. 

 

kihyun knows what’s going to happen next, knows hyungwon’s body language and behaviours, the way they fit together — like clockwork — when slim and long fingers intertwine with his. the corner on the inside of his lip strings with the force kihyun sinks his teeth in but when hyungwon’s eyes meet his, that deep warm brown, he gives the soft, warm hand in his a reassuring squeeze. it feels like they’re sharing a quiet, small moment and kihyun has learned to treasure those, rare and far between as they become with their busy schedules. he hopes for this one to linger with the touch of hyungwon’s hand when the door to their living room opens and minhyuk comes in in a shirt and his boxers and a bag of chips and hyungwon pulls away as if burned. 

 

“are you losers done playing? it’s my turn now.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i also now have a separate fic [twt](https://twitter.com/wonnietv) just for spoilers and updates as well as a [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/wonnietv) for questions n prompts!


End file.
